A New Addition
by Silverwing2012
Summary: A Two Worlds, One Sky Oneshot. Connor and Ellie have been trying to start a family for some time now. What happens when they finally get a new addition to their lives?


Ellie bit her thumbnail as Dr. White examined her. "And you have been getting sick every morning for the past week?" he asked, gently prodding her abdomen.

"Yes," Ellie replied, scrunching her nose a little. Much to her and Connor's dismay, she had been waking up and running as fast as she could downstairs every morning for the past week.

Dr. White cleaned off his spectacles. "And you have been trying to have a child recently, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes, we have been for some time now."

"And no courses for the past couple months?"

"Yes."

He put his spectacles back on. "Well, I am proud to announce that you are with child."

Ellie felt like her heart was going to break out of her chest. She put her hand on her breast, trying to even her breathing out again. "Thank you Lyle! Thank you thank you thank you!" Ellie said, standing up and giving him a huge hug before quickly leaving the tent.

She walked as fast as she could toward the manor. She burst through the door. "Ratonhnhaké:ton!" she called out, looking around.

She looked through all the rooms, not seeing her husband anywhere. She walked up the stairs. "Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

He wasn't upstairs either.

She quickly went back downstairs, opening the door to the secret basement. "Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

The basement was dark, so she assumed he wasn't down there.

Ellie almost stamped her foot in frustration. Of course the Ox would be missing right now!

* * *

Connor scrunched his nose at the ground. He had been tracking this cougar all morning and he was having no luck. Warren had brought the cougar's presence to his and Myriam's awareness that morning and Connor was actually having trouble with this one.

This was the most elusive cougar he had ever come across.

"Any luck Connor?"

"No."

He finally found a clue some time later. A mauled deer carcass with sharp cuts told him that the cougar was just there. He touched the torn flesh. It was still warm. He looked around warily, using his special sense to see if it was stalking him now.

A flash of red appeared out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, the cougar was watching him now, rocking on its haunches. Connor did not know why it was hunting again so soon. He unsheathed his hidden blade, getting prepared for the attack. With a loud cry, the cougar leaped from its hiding spot.

Connor rolled and brought his hidden blade down, slicing through the cougar's neck.

"Connor!" Myriam cried, running through the brush.

She skidded to a halt, looking relieved to see Connor standing over the cougar.

Connor sheathed his blade, looking down at the cougar. "I do not think this cougar will bother anyone now."

Myriam squatted down next to the cougar. "It's a fine one; this pelt will bring in a good profit."

Connor whistled, waiting for the familiar sound of his horse. "You can have the profit from this one Myriam."

Myriam shook her head. "I didn't shoot it, so I'm not going to take it. This one is all yours Connor."

Connor frowned. "But-"

"No buts about it! You're taking this one."

Connor knew that tone, Ellie used it when she decided something was final all the time.

"Very well."

He tied to the cougar to the saddle, grabbing the reins. He walked Myriam back to her home. Corinne and Ellie walked out of the cottage; Ellie was holding Myriam and Norris' son, John. The infant squealed, reaching out for his mother.

Ellie handed John over to Myriam, walking over to Connor. "You didn't tell me you were going hunting today," she said, tugging on his robe.

Connor gestured to the cougar. "I happened to be nearby when Warren told Myriam of a cougar near the land. I wanted to help."

Ellie grinned up at him, shaking her head. "Once a good Samaritan always a good Samaritan."

Connor grinned back before looking at Myriam. She was pressing a kiss to her son's forehead. Connor wondered what it would be like to hold his own flesh and blood in his arms. He looked down at Ellie, feeling that familiar bubbly feeling whenever he thought about having a family with her. She tugged on his sleeve, walking on the path toward the manor.

They waved goodbye to Myriam and Corinne and Connor led the horse along.

"I visited Lyle today. To ask about my sickness," Ellie said, glancing at him over her shoulder.

Connor tried to not scrunch his nose. Ellie had been getting sick every morning and it was getting to the point to where he was worried for her well-being.

"He told me what was causing it."

"What is it?" he asked, looking forward.

"Well…I'm with child."

Connor halted in his tracks, looking down at her in surprise. "You…"

She nodded, beaming up at him.

He dropped the reins and picked her up, spinning around. He could not hold back the joy he was feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing as he kept spinning her around. He set her down and she kissed him, digging her fingers into his hair.

"We're going to be a family," she whispered when she pulled away.

Connor hugged her tighter, feeling breathless.

Their dream was finally a reality.

* * *

Ellie opened her eyes when she felt something nudge her back. She kept her eyes closed as Connor got out of bed. She waited until he walked out before sitting up herself. She groaned when her stomach got in the way. As much as she loved the idea of having a child, she was not happy about the feeling of discomfort she got from being with child.

She pulled a robe on, feeling around for the candle she usually kept on her nightstand. She finally lit it, making her way out of the room. She saw the warm glow of a lantern down stairs. She carefully made it to the first floor, finding Connor standing in the dining room. He was staring at Achilles' family portrait. The lantern light glowed off the bare skin of his torso, causing dramatic shadows to play across him.

"Connor?"

He jumped and turned around, sighing in relief.

Ellie set her candle down, walking over to him. "Are you all right?" she asked, looking up at him in worry.

She knew he hasn't been sleeping. She noticed the bags under his eyes. She also noticed how he would randomly get up in the middle of the night. He was also having nightmares again.

"I am well," he said, turning away from her.

Ellie frowned. She grabbed his shoulder and used all of her might to turn him toward her again. "No. You're not. I know you haven't been sleeping Ratonhnhaké:ton. You also haven't been eating as much either. Now, you tell me what's going on or this is going to be a long night," she snapped, crossing her arms.

She suddenly wasn't willing to be empathetic. The baby must be causing that change of thought.

Connor furrowed his brow, sighing in exasperation as he sat down. "I cannot tell you about this Ellie. I would have spoken to you of this sooner if I could," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ellie slowly set herself down in a chair, scooting it so that she was right in front of him. She grabbed his hand in both of hers. "You can tell me now," she said, squeezing his hand a little.

Connor shook his head, letting his head droop.

Ellie frowned. He had only acted this way one other time. He had acted like this shortly after he assassinated Charles Lee.

She reached up, resting a hand on his cheek. "Ratonhnhaké:ton, I am your wife, you should be able to tell me anything. I don't like seeing you like this. So, please, please tell me what is wrong," she pleaded.

Connor looked up at her, twining his fingers with hers.

"I keep having nightmares about our child," he finally admitted after what seemed like years later, resting their hands on the table.

Ellie frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He looked away. "They are similar to the nightmares I used to have about my mother," he mumbled.

Ellie felt her heart drop at the tone of his voice. She hated it when he sounded helpless, which was rare. Their child suddenly decided to get in the conversation, giving a good hard kick against the hand she rested on her stomach.

She grunted at the feeling, pulling Connor's hand toward her stomach. "Our child doesn't like it when you talk like this. Stop," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Connor's large hand splayed out over her stomach. A look of awe slowly took place of the helpless look from before.

Ellie tugged on a lock of his hair, bringing his attention back to her. "Now, why are these nightmares causing you to not sleep or eat?"

Connor sighed, rubbing her stomach a little as the baby kept kicking. "It is always the same. The Templars or another enemy of a sort finds this place and…" He trailed off, looking upset by even thinking about it.

Ellie opened her mouth to reassure him, but he suddenly continued. "I could not protect my people, despite all that I did for this country. I fear that I will not be able to protect my own family."

Ellie scooted closer to him, cradling his face in her hands. "Ratonhnhaké:ton, do you want to know why I think that's not true?"

He finally met her gaze.

Ellie rested her forehead against this. "It's because of how you protect everyone else's family. You have been selflessly protecting others for years so you are clearly capable. As for the Templar matter, did you think I didn't know the risks of marrying an Assassin? Did you think I didn't think about how we would have to inform and protect our child if and when the Templars come back? We both know the risks, and it will take both of us to fight against those risks."

Connor gulped, blinking rapidly as he pulled away a little. "I do not think I can bear another loss Ellie."

Ellie shook her head, pushing some stray strands of dark hair away from his forehead. "You're not going to lose me," she paused and brought his hand back to her stomach, "Or our child. I know what blood runs through my veins, and this child has both yours and mine. I couldn't imagine someone who will be stronger."

The baby decided to kick in agreement, causing Ellie to grunt and frown down at her stomach. "See? Our child agrees with me."

Connor shook his head, grinning in amusement. He still looked a little upset. Ellie leaned forward, looking straight into his eyes. "Besides, you have the whole Homestead here to depend on. I want to see someone get by Big Dave with his hammer or Myriam with her rifle."

Connor chuckled a little at that, rubbing her stomach again. They remained like that for some time. Ellie looked out the window to notice the beginning of the sunrise.

"Does it hurt you? When our child kicks?"

Ellie shrugged. "Sometimes, but it is nothing I cannot bear."

Connor stood up, helping her to her feet. Ellie was glad for his help. Her back was starting to hurt and she didn't even want to think about her ankles at the moment.

He helped her up the stairs, looking guilty. She frowned up at him. "What?"

"I feel terrible for waking you. You could still be in bed right now."

Ellie waved the comment off. "Yes, but now I know what's going on in your stubborn brain," she paused and grinned wickedly up at him, "Ox."

Connor rolled his eyes, helping her to the bed.

"Takohs."

She chuckled, happy to see him at least at a little more ease now.

Now if only the baby would stop kicking enough for her to take a nap...

* * *

Connor could not stop pacing. It had been a long six hours and he did not know if his nerves could take much more. He had already tried to bust through the door, so Dr. White, Diana, and Prudence ordered Big Dave to stand in front of the door.

Ellie screamed in pain again and Connor felt his heart twist at the sound. "Dave, you must let me through!" he pleaded, looking toward the door.

Many of the other homesteaders were there, including Faulkner. Norris put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "My friend, you do not want to get in their way," he said.

Connor frowned down at him. Norris had been allowed to be with Myriam. And Connor even was present when Prudence had Hunter on the side of the road.

Connor shrugged his friend's hand off, tensing up when Ellie cried out in pain again. His name was mixed in with her cries and he felt like he was dying inside.

Faulkner growled in frustration. "Let 'im through! She obviously wants 'im in there!"

Big Dave finally moved and Connor raced in, quickly making it to the bed. Ellie's hand found his immediately as she screamed again.

Connor did not know if he could take this, but he was determined to remain with Ellie while she was in this much pain. Her grip was surprisingly strong around his. Connor looked down at their hands in surprise. His fingers were actually starting to hurt.

Connor felt like he was in there for an eternity. The sun was almost setting by the time Diana looked up at them.

"Almost there Ellie," Diana said.

Connor could actually feel the bones in his hands bending under her grip.

With one last cry, Ellie gave another push. Connor swore to never doubt a woman's pain tolerance after this.

Diana gently pushed him away as she and Dr. White tended to Ellie. A thin, wailing cry now filled the room. Connor backed up to the wall, staring at the source of the cry. Prudence was wrapping the infant in a blanket. She picked the child up, walking over to Connor.

"Connor?"

Connor nodded, staring at the bundle in her arms. He felt like he was in the middle of a leap of faith, but the impact never came. He knew he was falling in love, fast. He could see a little bit of red flesh peeking out from the folds of the blanket. The baby was squirming in its confines, wailing still. Connor had never heard a more beautiful sound. He could not describe the immense waves of joy rushing over him.

"Do you want to hold her? I will be able to help the Doctor if you do," she asked, eyes sparkling.

A daughter? He had a daughter?

Prudence positioned his arms, finally resting the bundle of blankets in them. Connor gave her an incredulous look. He had only held Hunter and John a few times when they were infants, and he had no experience with a newborn. This was a bad idea. He could hurt her! What if he dropped her? What if he held her incorrectly?

Prudence continued on without worry. She pulled some of the blanket back, revealing his child's face. Waves of emotion suddenly rushed over him. He had a daughter. A _daughter_. A daughter he and Ellie had created. His blood flowed through her veins. He backed up against the wall, not knowing if he would be able to stand. He looked down at his daughter again. She looked so tiny in his arms.

He vowed to protect her with his life and everything more at that moment. She squirmed in his arms, face growing even redder as she let out another loud cry.

Connor glanced over at Ellie, wanting to share this joy with her. Prudence walked back over, opening her arms. "She needs to be fed Connor. I'm going to ask you to leave for just a moment."

Connor almost considered just walking out with his daughter. He was not sure if he could let her go.

He eventually handed her over to Prudence. Dr. White tugged on his sleeve, walking out of the room. Connor looked back over his shoulder as he followed, trying to get a glimpse of his daughter and Ellie.

Most of the homesteaders had gone home by that time, the only one left being Faulkner and that was because he had fallen asleep.

Lyle cleaned his spectacles. "Well, Ellie didn't tear too much. She only had to be stitched a little bit. Make sure she eats enough, though I don't think you two will have that problem."

Connor tried to not grimace at the thought of what Lyle was doing while he was holding his child.

"Of course."

Lyle gestured to the door. "Go in there," he ordered with a grin, walking out the door.

Connor hurried back into the bedroom. Prudence was holding the child again and Ellie was asleep. Diana smiled at him, giving him a quick hug. "Congratulations," she said quietly, pecking him on the cheek before walking out.

Prudence looked down at the child and back at him expectantly. She had to show him how to position his arms again, but he finally got her situated.

"What's her name?" she asked, over the baby's gurgling.

Connor looked over at Ellie's sleeping form. They have had many conversations about what to name their child, but one thing was always certain for Ellie and Connor was willing to accept it.

They would debate on names for a son for hours, but Ellie was adamant about one name if they had a daughter.

"Rebekah."

Prudence smiled and patted his arm. "That's a wonderful name," she paused and glanced over at Ellie. "I will leave you both alone now. You know where to find us," she said with a smile, walking out the door.

Connor stared down at Rebekah. She opened her eyes a little, gurgling up at him. A tiny fist managed to escape the confines of the blanket and start waving around a little. She let out a coo, grabbing at the blankets around her. Connor hesitantly brought his finger to her hand. Her tiny hand clamped down around his finger.

Connor grinned as she kept gurgling. He slowly walked over to a chair nearby, sitting down. Rebekah made a face at the movement, letting out a grunt. Her grip on his finger was firm as she stilled, staring up at him.

Connor was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he had a child. This beautiful child was his and Ellie's.

Rebekah let out a yawn, closing her eyes. Her grip on his finger loosened and her breathing slowed.

Connor stared at the two most important things in his life as they slept.

He hummed a little, trying to remember the melody his own mother used to hum to him at night sometimes, bringing his lips to her forehead.

Rebekah squirmed in her sleep, smacking her lips a little.

Connor could not think of a time he was happier in his life.


End file.
